For the love of Dragon
by Jatd4ever
Summary: I have these feelings i don't understand. I love you Dragon, but were not the same kind. Can I give you my heart? Or is our love not possible? Will Dragon return my love? Or will he tell me that he doesn't feel the same? Contains most of the cast. Jane/Dragon


**For the love of Dragon**

I don't know when it started, but I can't help but wish to court Dragon. I know its not physically possible, but I love Dragon.

"Jane why are you so quiet today, cow got your tongue?" Asked Dragon laughingly.

_No Dragon, you stole my heart_

"No, my lovable green newt, I was just lost in my thoughts"

_I don't know when, but there is no one else in my heart._

As we flew in the sky, the air kissed my cheeks, everything seemed to go on forever.

_Were on patrol, yet, I can't seem to enjoy it. The times we spend together have grown sour, more and more was there an ache in my heart. I can't even look at Dragon in the eyes anymore. I don't understand what to do?_

"Dragon let's head back to the castle, it's getting dark. And I'm very tired. I have to talk to Jester before going to bed."

"Alright Jane, if you say so."

_Please do not notice my feelings_

Soon we were back at the castle, I waited for Dragon to fly back to his cave. Once he was out of sight, I walked down, and stood in front of Jesters window. From outside I could hear him playing a song on his lute, probably one of his new ballads. As I knocked on his window, the music stopped. I asked "Jester it's Jane"

Opening his window, beaming a smile at me "What can I do for my lady knight tonight?"

"Can we talk Jester?"

"You needn't ask, give me your hands, I'll pull you in."

With Jesters help, I managed to climb through his window. I took a seat on his desk chair and began to ask "Jester, I have feelings that I don't understand"

Sincerely he asked "And what may those feelings be?"

"You see there is a certain someone that I'm in love with but it's not possible to be together"

_I'm not a Dragon, and Dragons not a human_

Curious, he asked "Oh, why can you not be together?"

"We are not of the same kind"

_Not the same_

"Hmm, I don't understand Jane, if you may, can you give me more information?'

_I want you to know but I don't want you to know_

"Well the one that I love, me and him are not of the same kind"

"From what your telling me, your either talking of social class, or, well I don't think I could mean Dragon, but that's what the only things I can think of. So it's either social class or Dragon"

_Oh no he will figure it out_

Jesters face became serious when he asked "Jane, do you love Dragon?"

_Yes...yes...I love him!_

I could no longer hold back my tears "Yes Jester, I love Dragon"

Wiping away my tears with his fingers, he asked "But aren't you always together?"

_Yes but that's not what I mean_

"I can no longer look into his eyes, I have grown bitter, our time together which was so sweet are now sour, I feel like I'm in a dark place, and I don't know what to do?"

_Please help me!_

Jester patted my hair and looked into my eyes, with eyes that glistened with tears "Jane, you love Dragon"

"Yes I know"

_I know_

"No that's not what I meant, you don't love him like a brother, you love him like a how sweet hearts do. You want to be able to marry him, and to bear his children. You want to be with him forever, by his side as his wife"

Surprised I exclaimed "Yes that's exactly it, how did you know?"

Scratching the back of his head he replied "Well I sang enough ballads to know"

"So what do I do now?"

Holding me by the shoulders "Now you tell him how you feel"

"Will it be alright"

Giving me a kiss on the forehead, he said "Love is the universal language, he will understand your heart if your honest. Also you never know what could happen."

"Alright, I'll do that, thank you Jester. I can always count on you"

"I'll always be here for you, I'll always be on your side if you need me."

**Morning the next day. **

I waited in anticipation, for my lovable green newt. Soon a green dot appeared in the sky, almost as if he was dancing in the sky, I couldn't wait to see him.

He flew down without stopping and scooped me up.

Surprised I exclaimed "Dragon what are you..."

"Sorry Jane, I have something so show you"

_And I have something to tell you_

**At Dragons cave**

Placing me down gently he smiles and said "Jane a found a chest in my cave, it's covered in Dragon runes. I wanted to us to see it together"

"Together?... "

_You can do this Jane_

"Dragon, I have something to tell you?"

_Please_ _listen to me_

"What is it Jane?

"Come closer"

"Alright, whatever you say"

"Lower your head so I can look into your eyes"

"Jane...what is this about?"

"Just look at me and listen. I don't know if you noticed, but I haven't been very friendly with you or very happy. It's not anything you did, it was me. I really like spending time with you, and I never want to be away from you. I'm sorry if you think I have ignored you."

"No Jane, what are you saying? Are you alright?"

"I'm better than ever, that's why I have to tell you now. Dragon I love you, I never want to part from you. If I could, I would marry you. But there is something I can do"

"Like what?"

"Like this"

_Please notice my feelings_

I grabbed his face and kissed him softly on the lips. My face was wet with tears that escaped my eyes without permission. I didn't part from his lips until I felt that all I wanted to expressed was obvious.

_Please notice_

As we parted, Dragon touched his lips with his claws. "Jane, that was wonderful. Jane, no matter what, I don't plan on leaving you. I always thought you would leave me. I love you Jane, always have, always will"

Hugging Dragons head "I'm so happy Dragon"

"Do you want to open the chest now?"

"Sure" As I opened the chest, there was a book and a drink.

It read:

_That if a Dragon were to fall in love with a human may it be granted to him that he turn human."_

"Jane, do you promise to stay with me forever, and to become my wife?"

"I do. I'll always be with you"

As he drank it, his scales turned to skin, on his head he grew long black hair and his eyes became green. For clothes he wore green armor. He was strong and large, a bit like Smithy. He looks like a knight.

I grabbed his face, and pulled his face close to mine.

Without blinking he asked "Jane how do i look?

"Handsome, though you were cute before "

"Jane what are you..."

I stopped his talking with a kiss. He froze up at first but soon he relaxed, and he kissed me back affectionately. As we parted, I could feel my cheeks burning up, but looking at him, his face reddened as well.

"Dragon your red cheeks make me want to steal your lips again"

"Jane I don't know you were so forward"

But before I could reply he kissed me and asked "Shall we walk to the castle Jane?"

"Only if you will hold my hand"

**At the castle gates. **

Gunther had sentry duty and was shocked by me and a mysterious man holding hands.

Smirking he said "Jane who's your friend? Is he your sweet heart?"

_Maggots, why do I have to see him of people_

Confidently I said "You're correct Gunther, now if you'll excuse me"

_Leave us alone_

"What's his name?"

_His name?_

"His name is Drakon Cadmus, now Gunther if you'll excuse"

_Fall for it_

"Fine, but I can't wait to tell everyone about you courting"

_Why do you always fight with me_

Having enough, Dragon retorted "Tell everyone, it would only make my job easier."

We walked in while Gunther was stuck in shock. "Dragon, we have to let go of our hands now. But we can hold hands later alright."

_Even though I don't want to_

"Jane holding hands is wonderful, can we hold hands more often?"

"Of course, I promise my green newt"

"Alright Jane, so where are we going?"

"I want to show your handsome self to everyone"

As we passed the forge, Smithy's hammering stopped and he asked me "Who's your friend Jane?"

"This is Drakon, he has come to seek work here in the castle"

"Nice to meet you Drakon. Let's get along."

Feeling shy, Dragon said "likewise, I talk to you later"

Waving goodbye, we walk toward the kitchen. In the kitchen, I saw Pepper and Rake hugging. Everyone knows they love one another, but they are quite shy, but very affectionate. I felt bad for interrupting "Pepper, Rake, sorry to bother you but..."

As soon as they saw us they quickly separated from each others arms, still blushing.

Dragon asked "Jane why can't we do that?"

_We can but not now_

Feeling embarrassed "Drakon, stop that"

Smiling Pepper asked "Whose your friend Jane? Are you two courting?"

"This is Drakon, and yes we are. He's here to seek work in the castle"

Delighted, she hugged is and said "Ohh! Congratulations Jane"

Waving goodbye "We'll leave you two then"

"I hope to see you at dinner time"

"You can count on it"

We walked to the royal gardens to find Jester asleep on a bench. "Wake up you fool"

Falling off the bench he exclaimed "Whoa, hello there Jane, who is you friend?"

"That is what I came to talk to you about. But we can't talk here, let's go to my tower."

**At Jane's tower. **

"What is it that is so private Jane?"

"I did what you told me"

"Oh, yes did it work?"

"Yes, and that's wonderful, but now I need help"

"Help with what Jane?"

Pointing to Dragon "This man here, my friend, is Dragon"

Fascinated, he starts circling Dragon "Are you trying to tell me, that, Dragon turned into a human?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could show him what it means to be a human man. Can you do that?"

Confused, Dragon asked "Why do I need to learn to act like a short life?"

Sarcastically I said "I don't know maybe it's because, for example when you go to the privy, you're loud and proud. You love to fart like a cow, you can fart only when im not around. And now your a short life, so it's inappropriate to call others that. But all the other nicknames you have for everyone, those are alright."

"Jane, I can train Dragon, but where exactly is he going to live?"

Interrupting Dragon said "I can no longer live in my cave?"

Solemnly Jester said "I'm sorry Dragon, it would be too cold for you. I'll help you learn what you need to know, though since you lived for three hundred years I doubt I have much to teach you"

"Thanks floppy hat, no wonder Jane spoke so highly of you"

Winking at me, he replied to Dragon "Did she now, well that is good. We will start our lessons tomorrow"

I hugged Jester and said "Thank you, I can always count on you"

"My lady knight, I would give you the moon if I could"

"I'll see you later at dinnertime"

**In the courtyard. **

"Sorry Drakon, I have to try my best to beat Gunther this time"

Smirking Gunther said "What's wrong? Don't want to look bad in front of your sweetheart?"

"Jealous you can't find a lady friend?"

This aggravated him even more, as me and Gunther were striking each other, Dragon grew impatient and asked "Mind if I had a go at Gunther"

Taunting Dragon, Gunther said "Sure if you think you can"

Handing Dragon a wooden sword, I kiss him on the cheek and said "Please beat him"

Blushing he said "I will win for you Jane"

As they fought, Gunther had the upper hand by starting first but was soon beaten by Dragon.

I ran up to Dragon and hugged him "That was incredible"

Frustrated, Gunther said "I want a rematch, you didn't play fair"

"That was an interesting match" voiced Sir Theodore.

Bowing I said "Sir Theodore"

"Jane may I speak with you and your friend"

"Yes Sir Theodore"

**In Sir Theodore's room **

"Young man, have you ever given much thought of becoming a knight"

Replying Dragon said "No, but I have watched many sword fights and knights fighting through the years"

"Would you like to train to become a knight?"

"Would I have crud jobs to do with Jane?'

" if that's what you want to call it than yes "

"Alright than I'll do it. Where will I be staying?'

" you can stay in Jesters room in the meantime"

"Alright"

"If it's alright Drakon, can you wait for Jane in the courtyard, she will be with you shortly. There are a few things I must discuss with her"

"Alright, I'll see you soon Jane"

He soon left. Sir Theodore waited until he could see him standing in the courtyard.

Happily I said "Thank you Sir Theodore, he won't let you down"

"I'm sure he won't, however do you care to explain why Dragon has turned into a human?"

_What!_

Shocked I answered "How did you..."

"His fighting style was similar to an animal, I haven't seen such a style in all my years of training. Also his armor is similar to Dragon scales."

"I can exp..."

Interrupting he said "I've heard of a legendary chest containing a liquid that can turn a Dragon into a human if they have fallen in love with one another. Is this what occurred?"

"Yes Sir Theodore, I wish to be with him for the rest of my life"

Delighted, he declared "This is quite extraordinary, I never would have thought such a thing could occur. Does anyone else know?"

"Only Jester"

"Than that's alright, if you tell others, please use caution. I'll inform the king of our new knight in training, also I will speak to your parents about your courtship."

"Thank you Sir Theodore, I couldn't ask for more."

"It going to be a difficult path ahead of you, but I know you're capable of the impossible"

"I am grateful for your kindness. I will be on my way now"

**Dinnertime Outside the kitchen **

All my friends were sitting at the table happily chatting with Dragon without knowing who his identify until Rake asked "Jane, where is Dragon?"

Jester and Dragon looked, grabbing Dragons hand, I happily smiled and revealed "Drakon is Dragon"

Everyone was surprised except Jester and Dragon, who ate happily.

**Epilogue. **

That day everyone was shocked but quickly got over it. They claimed they knew we had something special, and supported us wholeheartedly. Dragon soon learned how to be a proper human, thanks to Jesters training. With Dragon as his roommate, the two collaborated and created many new songs inspired by Dragons memories and their love for me, they sang together for the king ever since, and loved to pull pranks together. Sometimes, Dragon will substitute for Jester, because Dragon thinks I have a thing for the floppy hat Jester wears.

Jester and Dragon became like brother's, while Dragon and Gunther are huge rivals. Dragons age is unknown, but I assume it's around sixteen. We are to marry once spring comes around, though I wish it were sooner. Princess Lavinia doesn't realize Dragon is gone, but she has taken quite a liking to his human form. She calls him her prince, though she knows that she is to be the flower girl at my wedding.

I wonder if I have a new rival in the war of love. Just kidding.

As knights, we fight for the safety of the castle.

As friends, we talk until the sun rises.

As sweethearts, our days and times together are never bitter, they are always sweet.

**Fin**


End file.
